Heart, body and mind
by Frontline
Summary: Clow Reed's first creation has escaped from it's prison and is looking for revenge. When it takes his Mother, Li must face him to get her back.


**CARDCAPTORS IS THE PROPERTY OF CLAMP AND THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED, OR PROFIT MADE, FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION.**

It was a small shrine, old and neglected, little more than a crude altar surrounding a stone tablet set into the wall. On the stone were etched Chinese characters, spelling one word:  
Moshu.  
The stone tablet was old and it was cracking...

Li Syaoron sat cross-legged on the floor, with his hands resting on his knees, breathing softly. He'd been sitting there for the last hour, focusing on nothing but his breathing. Floating in front of his chest was a ball of glowing blue energy, casting a pale blue light onto his skin. Sweat beaded on his skin as he tried to balance it, concentrating on his breathing.  
'Focus.' His Mother said, softly. 'Keep your centre.'  
Li took another deep breath, struggling to maintain his composure, but he could feel it slipping out of his control. He tried to hold it, but the ball of energy faded and he opened his eyes. His Mother was sitting cross-legged opposite him, her lips set into her faint line of disapproval.

Li stepped into the training hall where his Mother sat with her eyes closed. He approached, his feet making no noise on the wooden floor and he bowed to her.  
'What are the three sources of magic?' She asked, without opening her eyes.  
'Mind, body and heart.' Li answered and she opened her eyes, fixing him with a stare that made him stiffen.  
'And which is the most important?' She asked and Li felt his mouth go dry.'  
'The...mind.' He said, after a moment. 'A disciplined mind can do anything.'  
His Mother's lips pursed into a tight frown and she shook her head, slowly.  
'Magic comes from a union of the heart, body and mind. One alone is nothing. You have honed your body and mind for years, but there is a third side that you have yet to master and that is your heart. True mastery of magic requires all three to be in harmony, perfectly balanced, each supporting and complementing the others. Today, you will begin to learn this.'  
She gestured for Li to sit, and he did so, crossing his legs and meeting her cool gaze.  
'Focus on your breathing.' His Mother said. 'Close your eyes and concentrate on your centre. Gather your energy and hold it there.'  
Li did so, feeling his energy flow towards his centre, like a ball of warmth settling in his chest. Gathering energy was one of the first skills that he had been taught, the basis of all his magical powers, from casting a lightning bolt to using the Laizen board for divining. How each person achieved that was individual to them and their own strengths. Li had learnt his through the discipline of martial arts. It was a simple matter to channel the energy and unleash it in a direct manner, like a lightning bolt. Once it was gathered, it was released, like an arrow fired from a bow. This, however, was very different. It was easy to gather the energy, requiring a mere thought, but it was much harder to hold it there and keep it from escaping. It pulsed and beat with a heartbeat of its own, like it was alive. If he held too tight, then it threatened to collapse. If he relaxed his control too much, then it surged free, almost being released. He felt sweat beading on his brow, his temper beginning to grow as he struggled to control it, his fists clenching. He tried to concentrate on his breathing, realising what his Mother meant. He had always down well at physical and mental disciplines, but emotions were not something that he had ever felt comfortable with. Sakura was, despite her lack of discipline...  
At the thought of Sakura, his heart skipped, her face appearing in front of his eyes and he felt his control slipping. He struggled to maintain it, to balance the energy, but the damage had been done...  
The energy dissipated and he opened his eyes, meeting his Mother's gaze, her lips set in a faint line of disapproval. However, she said nothing as Li bowed to her, turning and heading out of the room.

Li closed the door behind him, stepping out into the sunshine with a sigh. It was a beautiful day, but he wasn't in the mood to enjoy it. He loved his Mother, and he suspected that she felt the same way, but she expected a lot from him. He wandered around, not really caring where he was going, rounding the corner of the building. Wandering around the back of the house, he saw a dark-haired woman dressed in a loose white gi, her hair in traditional odango-style. As he watched, she turned and delivered a kick to the wooden post, following up with two rapid punches. Then, she stepped back, catching sight of Li.  
'Hey.' She said, frowning when she saw his expression. 'You okay?'  
'Yeah.' Li said and she started undoing her gloves. 'You were practicing with your Mother, huh?'  
'Yeah.' Li said, sitting down with his legs crossed and Meilin sat on the steps next to him, picking up her water bottle and taking a swig, glancing across at Li, who shrugged.  
'It's...I don't know. After everything I've done, I thought I was ready, but she still pushes me so hard.'  
'She has faith in you.' Meilin said, passing the bottle over and Li took a drink. 'If she pushes you hard, it's because she believes you can take it. I had a Sensei once, when I was younger. He was hard on me and I hated it, for a long time. But, one day, when he gave me my black belt, he took me aside and said that he'd worked me so hard because he that I could do it.' She stood up, extending her hand towards him.  
'Come on. Let's spar. And then, you can take me to Temple Street Night Market.'  
'Meilin...' Li began and Meilin shook her head.  
'No argument. Tonight, we're going to have some fun.'  
'...Alright.' Li said with a smile, taking her hand.

The sun was setting when Li and Meilin arrived at the Temple Street Night Market. Already, the streets were crowded, being a riot of sounds and smells. Li was wearing a dark blue tangzhuang jacket, while Meilin was dressed in a red cheongsam. Despite himself, Li had to admit that Meilin had been right. She was a whirlwind of energy, moving from stall to stall, dragging Li in her wake and he was being kept too busy to think. He felt relaxed, or as relaxed as he normally felt, watching the movement of the crowds around them. He and Meilin were standing at a jewellery store, looking at the necklaces and pendants on display and Li found that his eye was drawn to a ringed pendant with a pair of wings adorning it.  
_Sakura..._  
Meilin glanced at him and he put it down hurriedly, not meeting her gaze. But, she must have already known what he was thinking.  
'Come on.' She said, taking his hand and pulling him away. 'Let's go and get something to eat.'  
'Alright.' Li said, following her with his hands stuck in pockets. Then, he felt something that stopped him in his tracks, his head snapping up.  
_It can't be..._  
'What's the matter?' Meilin asked, as Li turned slowly in a circle.  
'Do you feel that?' He asked quietly, and Meilin's eyes defocused.  
'It feels like a...'  
'A Clow Card.' Li finished, and she nodded.  
'But that's impossible.'  
'Yes.'  
'Where's it coming from?' Meilin asked. Li didn't answer, closing his eyes and focusing.  
'Over there.' He said, gesturing for Meilin to follow him. Together, they made their way through the crowds, heading towards the quieter streets away from the festival. They reached a corner with an alley and Li held up his hand, gesturing for Meilin to stop. Li pulled out his pendant and summoned his sword, stepping round the corner. At the end of the alley, he could see a man standing in the shadows with his back to him. His was dressed in formal robes, all black and dark grey, almost blending in to the shadows. Casually, he turned to face Li's, whose hand tightened on the hilt of his sword as his face broke into a grin.  
'Clow Reed.' He said. 'Still alive, after all this time.'  
He turned, a frown crossing his face and he took a step forward.  
'You are not Clow Reed. But, I feel his power within you.'  
'Who are you?' Li demanded, tightening his grip on his sword. However, he did not answer, raising his hand and black energy lashed out towards Li. He rolled aside just in time, the blast striking the ground where he had been and he came to his feet, sword raised.  
'Force, know my plight. Release the light. Lightning!' He yelled, a bolt of lightning lancing out from his sword. However, the man casually raised his hand and deflected the bolt to one side. Li snatched a paper slip from inside his jacket, just as the man raised his hand again and a dark wave knocked him off his feet.  
'Li!'  
Li struggled to raise his head as Meilin raced forward, launching into a flying kick. Faster than he expected, he sidestepped and Meilin sailed past him to land in a crouch. Quickly, she swung round, launching another kick to his head. He dodges the blow, sweeping her legs from under her and she crashed to the ground. He raised his hand, black energy sparking from his palm and Meilin looked up fearfully at him.  
'No!' Li yelled, unleashing a bolt of fire that drove him backwards and he placed himself between him and Meilin. Before he could react, the man flicked his wrist and Li felt something cold strike him, coiling around him and knocking him backwards. Li struggled to rise, using his sword to support himself, but he felt his strength fading away and darkness rose up to claim him.

Li awoke to find himself lying in his bed, with the sheets pulled up to his neck. He sat up, clutching at his head with a groan as a wave of dizziness swept over him, taking several deep breaths until it passed.  
'You are awake.' His Mother said and Li turned to see her sitting next to his bed, with her hands folded demurely in her lap.  
'Mother.' Li said. 'What happened? I...'  
'Meilin brought you back here, unconscious.'  
'Meilin? Is she...?'  
'She is fine. A few bruises, but nothing more. She is resting in her room. Now, what happened?'  
Quickly, Li recounted what had happened and his Mother listened in silence until he had finished. Then, she stood up, her lips set into a thin line.  
'You are to stay here.' She said, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Li stared after her for a second and then sat back, closing his eyes and resting against the pillow.

Li must have fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes again, sunlight was coming in through the window and the pain in his head had lessened to a dull ache. Gritting his teeth, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, waited for the dizziness to pass and struggled to his feet. Step by step, he made his way out of his room and down the hall to the living room, easing the door open.  
'Li.' Meilin said, looking up from the couch, coming to her feet. 'What are you doing? You should be in bed.'  
'I'm fine.' Li said, steadying himself against the arm of the chair  
'Right.' Meilin put his arm over her shoulder and helped him onto the couch, sitting down next to him.  
'Where's Mother?' Li asked.  
'She left early this morning.' Meilin said. 'She spent most of last night in her study.'  
Li was about to ask more questions when Wei entered the room, carrying a tea tray which he set down on the table.  
'Do you need anything, Master Syaoron?'  
'...No.' Li said, lying back with his eyes shut.

The day dragged on, morning passing into afternoon, and his Mother did not return. Meilin kept glancing up at the clock, clearly worried, but not saying anything. Eventually, however, she voiced what was on both their minds.  
'She should have been back by now.' Meilin said, pacing up and down. 'Where d'you she gone?'  
'I don't know.' Li said, struggling to his feet and heading towards his Mother's study. He hesitated outside for a second, before sliding open the door and stepping inside. The room was as neat as ever, but there was a scroll lying discarded on the table. Li knelt down, glancing at Meilin who was hovering near the door, and pulled the scroll towards him. His eyes widened as he saw the picture, recognising the spirit that he had encountered last night. Shaking slightly, he ran his fingers over the Chinese characters, reading aloud in what he recognised as Clow Reed's hand writing.

At last, I believe I have finally succeeded. After much study, I managed to create a spirit of magic, giving it form and life. My creation, which I named Moshu, was everything that I had hoped for and more. Its power was phenomenal and it learnt rapidly, mastering in days magics that took me years to comprehend...

I fear that I have made a terrible mistake. My creation has grown far more powerful and intelligent than even I had expected. However, it has no morality, no conscience. For it, there is no difference between thought and action. Even so, I cannot bring myself to destroy it. It may be that I can still rectify this with more study. Although it pains me, I have to seal my creation away. Perhaps, in time, I can find a way to make this right...

Li stood up, a cold certainty settling into his stomach as he realised where his Mother had gone...

'You can't be thinking about doing this!' Meilin said, as Li pulled on his robes and picking up his sword.  
'I have to.' Li said, brushing past Meilin and heading outside.  
'You can barely walk.' Meilin responded, folding her arms 'How are you going to do this by yourself?'  
'Meilin...'  
'I'm coming with you.' Meilin repeated. 'You'll need someone to watch your back.'  
'...okay.' Li said, sitting cross-legged and resting the Laizen board on his lap, searching for his Mother's energy. But, he could not sense anything. Trying not to think about that, he closed his eyes, searching for the dark, cold feeling that he had felt at the Temple Street market. The Laizen board came alive and Li opened his eyes to see the beam of green light pointing into the city.  
'Come on.' Li said.

They made their way across the rooftops of Hong Kong, leaping from building to building, with Li using his air magic to help them cross the wider gaps. Several times, they stopped to check the Laizen board, triangulating from several angles until Li was sure where they needed to go. They were crouched on a rooftop opposite an abandoned warehouse.  
'Is that it?' Meilin asked, Li closing his eyes, feeling the same dark cold sensation.  
'This is it.' Li said. 'Let's go.'  
Li drew a jufu from inside his tunic, his air magic carrying them across the gap to land on the rooftop. Li closed his eyes, focusing again, before moving to the broken skylight and dropping inside, followed by Meilin. She came up in a crouch, with her hands raised and Li summoned his sword.  
'This way.' Li said, leading the way deeper into the warehouse, the darkness swallowing them up.

They crept through the dark of the warehouse, their footsteps echoing off the walls, the shadows around them so dark that they could barely see a few feet in front of their faces. The wind howled through the crumbling concrete pillars and there were the occasional drips of water that made Meilin's head snap round. Then, Meilin held up her hand and pointed. Li followed her gaze to where his Mother was leaning against a pillar, her head slumped to the side. Meilin started forward, but Li grabbed her arm.  
'Wait.' He said, stopping her in her tracks. 'This is too easy.'  
He advanced carefully, his sword held before him, walking towards his Mother. From here, he could sense her magic, faint but there.  
'You've come at last.' He said and Li swung round to Moshu emerging from the shadows to stand in front of her, his hands folded into the sleeves of his robes.  
'Let her go.' Li demanded, gripping his sword and Moshu gave a condescending laugh.  
'So proud. So arrogant. So quick to assume that you are in the right. Just as Clow Reed was.' He said, with a cruel sneer, glancing left at Li's Mother.  
'You know that better than anyone.' He said, narrowing his eyes at Li. 'She has never treated you with respect, has she?' He asked and Li's hand tightened on his sword.  
'That's not true.' Li said and he smiled.  
'No? When has she ever had anything good to say about you? You work hard, push yourself further and what does she do? She sets you another task. An impossible standard, wouldn't you say?'  
'Don't listen to him, Li!' Meilin said, stepping forward. 'He's just trying to...argh!'  
Meilin sailed backwards as a blast of black energy struck him in the chest and she slammed into a pillar, slumping to the floor.  
'Meilin!' Li yelled, unleashing a lightning bolt towards Moshu, but he deflected it casually. Li lunged towards him, unleashing a jump kick to his head, but he sidestepped the blow. His eyes glowed black and black chains coalesced from the air, trapping Li's arms to his side and lifting him into the air. Li struggled to break free, but he could feel them sapping his strength. His sword slipped from his hand as Moshu floated up in front of him.  
'I will enjoy draining you off your power as I did your Mother.' He said, stepping back and Li felt the chain's tighten around him, a deep cold settling in his bones. Darkness washed across his vision and he felt his sword drop from his hand, as he felt his magic flowing out him. He struggled to hold onto his energy, trying to balance it, but he felt it slipping away.  
Sakura...I'm sorry...  
At the thought of her, something blazed in his heart, feeling warmth spreading through him. He grabbed the power and channelled it, the chains shattering and he dropped to the floor. He came up in a roll, snatching up his sword and unleashing a bolt of fire towards his Mother's chains. They glowed red hot for a second and then shattered, scattering black shards that burned to nothing. His Mother dropped to the floor and Li raced to her side.  
'Mother.' He said. 'Are you alright?'  
'Li?' She said, her eyes opening. 'What are you doing here?'  
'Saving you.' Li said, helping her to her feet. 'Come on, we need to get out of here.'  
'Li...no...' She murmured as Moshu advanced towards them.  
'No!' Yelan said, struggling to get to her feet. 'Li, take Meilin and go.'  
'I'm not going to leave you.' Li said, unleashing another lightning bolt towards Moshu, but this had no more effect than before. Li launched him upwards, unleashing another fireball which he deflected as well. Moshu flicked a wrist and a spear of dark energy lanced towards him. Li rolled left and Meilin sprinted past him, unleashing a flying kick towards Moshu. However, he sidestepped casually, Meilin sailing past him. She landed lightly and swung round, unleashing another volley of kicks and punches. Moshu dodged them all, his palm extending to catch her in the chest and throwing her backwards to slam into a pillar.  
'Meilin!' Li yelled, leaping forward, his sword flashing out. Moshu ducked and kicked out, Li using all his agility to stay one step ahead, but he couldn't find an opening. He feinted left and the vaulted over his head, launching another lightning bolt. Moshu couldn't turn fast enough and the lightning bolt struck him in the back. He staggered and recovered, rising up, his eyes burning and he swung towards Li. He raised his hand, purple energy sparking and Li raised his sword, even though he doubted that he could block it this time. Then, a blast of air struck Moshu and slammed him backwards into the wall. Li's head swung round and he saw his Mother standing there with her hands raised.  
'Li.' She said, her voice hard. 'Go. Now.'  
'No.' Li said, moving to stand next to her. 'You can't stop him alone. But, we can stop him together.'  
'...Very well.' Yelan said and Li put away his sword, standing next to her. He regulated his breathing, settling into a relaxed state, feeling his equilibrium settle into a state of balance. His fear and anger were still there, but he resisted the urge to push them away, as he usually did, accepting them for what they were as a part of him. He felt his energy pulse strongly, balanced within him and he began mimicking his Mother's movements, his hands weaving the complicated sequence in time with her. The circle sprang up around Moshu glowing brightly and he roared his defiance, dark energy snaking out to strike against the barrier.  
'Maintain your centre.' Yelan said and Li nodded, focusing on his breathing again. It was so easy, now. He knew what he had to do.  
Moshu screamed, his body beginning to fade, scattering him into a thousand points of light that faded away like sparks from a firework. Li breathed out as he lowered his hands, kneeling down to check on Meilin. She gave a groan and Li slipped her arm around her shoulder, helping her to her feet.  
'Did we win?' She asked and Li grinned, despite himself.  
'Yeah.' He said, turning back to his Mother. 'Is he...gone?'  
'Yes.' She said and Li frowned.  
'I...feel sad. I know there was no choice, but...' His voice faltered and his Mother rested a hand on his shoulder.  
'He was a creature of magic and magic permeates the world. It cannot be destroyed, merely...set free. Perhaps, he is at peace, now.'  
'I hope so.' Li said, looking up at the moon with a sad smile.  
I hope so...  
'He is banished back into the Shrine where he was originally imprisoned.' She said, moving to stand before him. 'You have done well.' She said, putting her hands on his shoulders. 'I am...proud of you, my son.' She said and Li bowed.  
'Thank you, Mother.'

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT. ANY REVIEWS, COMMENTS OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS VERY WELCOME.**


End file.
